Girl Friend
Function – Girl Friend General Info One is alone, two is company. A single powerful player can be very impressive, like Kirito. But it’s lonely to explore the whole world. Luckily, we have Girl Friend in game to company you whenever you go. Girl Friends (GF) are companions that accompany you throughout the game. Each GF has their own Level, Star Map, Skills, and Gem Slots. Girl Friend Levels Each GF has their own level (1-8) which adds a permanent increase to Battle Power. To level up your GF, you use Red Roses - each GF requires a different number of Roses to level up. The following table is an estimate of the required number of Roses - this list was compiled from user submitted amounts and may not be 100% accurate. Girl Friend Star Map Each GF has a Star Map where stars can be activated to increase your Battle Power. When the stars are complete, you can use Girl Friend Stars Cards to activate the next floor of stars.The following chart shows the required number of Girl Friend Stars Cards for each floor. Girl Friend Skills Each GF has a single skill which will be automatically used by your GF to do damage to your targets or heal you. This skill can be leveled up to increase its effectiveness. Rain of Sakula (Dragon Master) - Small Area Attack: Deal ___-2150 fixed DMG to target and at most 4 nearby enemies within 2 squares. (Cooldown: 5s) Thorns (Philia) - Single Attack: Deal ___-4500 fixed DMG to the target. (CD: 30s) Poison Fog (Sashi) - Small Area Attack: Deal ___-2150 fixed DMG to target and at most 5 nearby enemies within 2 squares, also poison the target. (CD: 30s) Ice Arrow (Strea) - Medium Area Attack: Deal ___-3600 fixed DMG to target and at most 8 enemies within 5 squares. (CD: 15s) Icy Prison (Sylph Lord) - Single Control: Deal ___-5400 fixed DMG to target and immobilize the target for 2s. (CD: 60s) Healing (Cait Syth Lord) - Healing Skill: Recover ____-36,000 HP for main character instantly. (CD: 45s) Destruction (Blacksmith Girl) - Massive Area Attack: Deal ___-7100 fixed DMG to target and at most 12 nearby enemies within 8 squares. (CD: 30s) Arctic Storm (Berserk Healer) - Single Control: Deal ___-8800 fixed DMG to target and frozen the target for 2s. (CD: 60s) Alice, Mystery Girl, Absolute Sword, and Flash do not have skills but when upgraded to higher Lv will have a higher Battle Power. Question/Answer Q: How can I activate Girl Friend function? A: When you have finished the Lv16 main quest, you can find the Girl Friend button below. Q: How can we meet girl Friends? A: Most girl friends come from a special instance called Encounters, you must finish the corresponding instances before you could meet your girl friend. Q: Can they help me in a battle? A: Of course, all Girl Friend can company you in a battle (unless in Follow mode), but only one in battle at the same time. And they have special skills, the later girl friend has all the skills of the earlier girlfriend. You can also click to switch the girlfriend mode. Attack Mode: Attack any target which can be attacked. Defend Mode: Attack your main character’s target or fight back when you get attacked. Follow Mode: Just follow your main character, won’t attack any target. Q: Sounds good! But how can I upgrade my girl friend? A: There are three ways to boost your girl friend’s battle power 1. Equip Girl Friend Gem to improve ATK, DEF and HP 2. Activate Star Map to improve your main character’s attribute. It consumes Spirit 3. Consume Red Rose to upgrade girl friend’s level, the higher level, the better skill effect. Q: Could you tell me more information about Girlfriend Gem? A: Of Course! 1. This Function is available when your character reaches Lv70 and Gfs are at lv 3 2. All Girl Friends have three slot to equip with Gem. 3. Girl Friends can’t be equipped with same kind of Gem, i.e. you can equip an ATK and a DEF Gem to a Girlfriend but can’t equip two ATK or DEF Gems to a Girl Friend. 4. Double click Gem to get it unequipped, and you will lose the Gem bonus. 5. Gem Bless is also a good way to improve Gem bonus (1) It consumes Bless Stone and increase a certain percentage of bonus (2) Bless Stone is available in Mystery Shop and lucky wheel (3) When you fulfill the bless bar, Gem Bless will get upgraded and give a 2% attribute bonus 6. Gem can get fused in Blacksmith, four Gems of the same level can be upgraded to the next level. Consuming Cor and Diamond can give a 100% success rate. Q: Any other benefit? A: When your girl friend successfully activated, your main character’s attribute will be improved permanently. The bonus will always exist no matter which girl friend you have chosen to join battle.